


No matter what you’re still Ian one shots

by 1EmmaLovesDisney101



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley wants ian to have kind friends, Bullies, Bullying, F/M, Good Older Sibling Barley Lightfoot, Ian gets a service dragon, Ian is paraplegic now, Physical Disability, Protective Barley Lightfoot, feeding tube, ian gets bullies, ian has problems with bullies, physical bullying, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1EmmaLovesDisney101/pseuds/1EmmaLovesDisney101
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s), Sadalia Brushthorn/Ian Lightfoot
Kudos: 1





	1. Feeding tube

All right go to Disney. PixarThe nurse came in to Ian's hospital room. To discuss some thing with Laurel and Ian. Barley was at home.The nurse started. So Ian has lost 15 pounds. He was already under weight when e he first came here and this is not good for him. We are most likely if he drops more pounds going to insert an NG tube. Can you please try to get him to eat we really hate to do that to people. Laurel with a few tears that fell down and nodded. Yes we will.Laurel sighed. And took her glasses off. Ian honey we really need to get you to eat. I really don't feel well and I'm not hungry mom Ian responded. I know honey but you do not want this feeling to but it's not fun to be put in forward to having it's just not fun in general. OK mom fine I'll try to eat Ian said. Thanks honey I love you so much Laurel said.A few days past. They weighed Ian and he had lost 40 pounds. 25 more pounds than A few days before . The nurses had no choice but to give him a feeding tube. The nurses assistant gently pat Laurel on the back. May I have a word With you she asked. Of course Laurel responded. They brought Laurel to another roomSo Ian has now lost 40 pounds. The nurse said. So he is going to be put on a feeding tube. We will do it later today. I just thought you would be better at giving the news. Laurel remembered that barley was gonna come visit again. She knew Ian would listen to him the most. Laurel started to cry again. Yes thank you I'll tell him. Thankfully Barley came after that. Barley honey we really need to talkThey were in Guinevere the second. So you know Ian's lost a lot of weight Laurel said. Yes I do Barley said. I hate to scare you but he's lost 40 pounds Laurel said. Barley felt a lump in his throat but he took a deep breath. So they're gonna give him a feeding tube. Can you please tell him about this. I know he listens to you a lot and you're like a father to him Laurel asked. Barely smiled of course I can anything for my wonderful mom. Thank you honey she saidHi honey Laurel said as she was entering into the hospital room. So your mom just spoke with the doctor Barley said. You have lost 40 pounds. So they are going to put you on a feeding tube. For how long will I have it in Ian asked. I don't know you but you know you really need to gain weight so you need it Barley stated. Ian nodded OK he said. Thank you Ian you're such a trooper Barley replied.


	2. Taking Ian home

3 weeks after the horrible Incident that left him permanently paralyzed.Ian Had shown Miraculous Improvement and healing.The Nurse told him he would be discharged at 7:00 PM. Ian was so excited to get out of that place. At 6:40 Ian was told to change his clothes. Ian Put on his dad’s sweatshirt and Pyjama Pants and wheeled himself to the mirror. Ian Hadn’t Looked at himself since the incident . When he looked at himself Saw his NG tube,Bruised face.He looked down at his broken legs. That’s when it hit him how badly he was Injured.He Put on a brave face and wheeled himself out. Laurel then helped her son to the car.She put a fatigued Ian in front seat did his seatbelt.Laurel proceeded to the drivers seat and started the car. She looked over at her son who was already napping. She was overcome with emotion as memories of Wilden coming home from chemo for his lung cancer.She took a deep breath and drove home. When they got home Laurel gently stroked Ian’s hair. Ian opened his eyes and sleepily looked at his mom. We are Home Honey. Laurel put Ian in his chair. Barley was doing the dishes at home. Ian was wheeled in. Barley herd a rolling noise and ran to see what was going on. Oh Ian You’re home he said pulling Ian into a hug. Blazey came in and jumped Ian which caused him to fall backwards out of chair. Barley and Laurel were quick to save him.BLAZEY Barley yelled.I missed you so much Ian said to his dragon. Blazey snipped at Ian’s NG Tube. Barley took her off Ian’s chair.We have to keep away from Ian while he heals and has Feeding tube in.This would be one of many challenges


	3. School presentation

OK class I know this isn’t astronomy but we will be doing a presentation about any topic you want as a final project. So please think of a topic and start working on our project. Mrs. Monzingo showed everyone the rubric in the bell dismissed class for the weekend.At home Ian prepared himself a snack. Hey barley he said. Yes Ian what is it. So in astronomy we’re doing this class on any topic we want and we’re doing a presentation can I do my story of what just happened to me. I mean if you’re comfortable with sharing everything I would do it. Well I think I’m ready. Then go ahead in and I think you’re ready to Barley replied.It was presentation day Ian anxiously twiddle his thumbs. He admitted that it was still hard for him to tell his story without getting choked up. And he didn’t want to cry in front of the class. He just took a deep breath and waited for his turn. Ian was the last presentation of the day he took a deep breath and wheeled himself up to the room. Hello everybody I‘m Ian. On December 23 of last year my abusive stepfather came father and kick me in the road and I was hit by a car and sent flying 20 feet and I was paralyzed. I was pretty much instantly knocked unconscious. When I finally woke up I had also broken both sides of my jaw I had it wired shut I was really upset about that but thankfully it came out after a day. I had to spend Christmas in the hospital obviously I kept losing weight as well. So they gave me a feeding tube to keep in my nose for a while. On January 30 I was really excited there’s a day for me to get my tube out. But I was unfortunately not able to get it out because I didn’t gain enough weight. I was really upset and I cried and tried ripping it out but then my amazing big brother barley. Help me through it and he promised me my favorite candy bar shake and taking me out for dinner if I kept it in. I’m honestly amazed to be standing here today and grateful very grateful for every single day I keep getting. Life truly is fragile and I hope you learn this lesson like I did.The bell rang in the class ended. Hey that was so good Sadalia said I’m so proud of you. Thanks and said. Sadalia nodded and then proceeded to kiss Ian on his check. Ian was shocked at first but he then kissed her on the checkHello E how’d it go bud?Barley asked. It went very well and I’m pretty confident that I aced it as well Ian anwsered. Great Barley said.I’m so proud of you.Well thanks For encouraging me to do it Ian said.Barley smiled and said I’m always here to help.Ian nodded. He knew His big brother would always support him no matter what he wanted to do.


	4. Facebook post

As most of you know my youngest Ian has been suffering child-abuse from my my ex fiancé colt bronco. besides losing Wilden I will always remember December 23 2019 As the worst and most devastating day of my life. The day Ian was paralyzed from the back down. I will never Forget watching my son gets hit by a truck And sent flying 20 feet. Always remember Them putting my limp unconscious son On the stretcher. How he Basically was dangling in the paramedics arms.I will never forget his big brother Singing their favorite childhood song to his unconscious little brother.It hit my oldest so hard. He loves Ian so much. I’ll never forget when he woke up six hours later worked up. One thing I will never ever ever forget for sure. Was hearing a mom’s worst nightmare your son is going to be in a wheelchair for the rest his life.


	5. Prom

As most of you know my youngest Ian has been suffering child-abuse from my my ex fiancé colt bronco. besides losing Wilden I will always remember December 23 2019 As the worst and most devastating day of my life. The day Ian was paralyzed from the back down. I will never Forget watching my son gets hit by a truck And sent flying 20 feet. Always remember Them putting my limp unconscious son On the stretcher. How he Basically was dangling in the paramedics arms.I will never forget his big brother Singing their favorite childhood song to his unconscious little brother.It hit my oldest so hard. He loves Ian so much. I’ll never forget when he woke up six hours later worked up. One thing I will never ever ever forget for sure. Was hearing a mom’s worst nightmare your son is going to be in a wheelchair for the rest his life.


	6. Email to teachers

At approximately 1 PM the Friday before school goes back in session after Christmas break. The principal of Ian’s school sent out an email which read.Hello all I hope you’ve had a good break. I am heartbroken to tell you that one of our seniors Iandore Lightfoot was is paralyzed. In an awful road incident involving his abusive ex step father. Please do not tell your Your kids until Monday. And we will have a prayer circle for him Tuesday. But please keep his him and his family in his prayers. He’s not doing the best. But he is thankfully going to survive.Have a good rest of your breakPrincipal Barry Evermist


	7. Prayer circle

Kids walked in to their new Math class for the semester. They looked at the seating chart and Took their seats. Hello everybody my name is Mr. Williamson. You will have me your last semester of high school. I unfortunately have very bad news though. you may know him but senior Ian Lightfoot Was paralyzed a few days before Christmas. And we will have a prayer circle tomorrow before school in the gym. I if you know him or just want to give support please come to the gym.The next day. Ian’s best friend Sadalia walked in to the school she was sick the day before. She walked by the gym and stopped. She wasn’t sure what was going on. She walked off to her math class and that asked her teacher. What was going on. Her teacher responded that they would talk about it When class started and everybody got there. Another student who arrives late for the prayer circle right then. Who was also sick . What is in that prayer circle for Ian Lightfoot Mr. Williamson he asked. Mr. Williamson responded we’ll just talk about will talk about it when class start. Sadalia‘s heart Dropped Ian was her best friend. She would never want him dead or hurt really badlyWhen class started.Mr Williamson started to instruct. he told the class about Ian. And how incredibly grateful he was for the people who participated in the prayer circle. Oh and His mom told me to read you the note that she sent to all the teachers and staff last night. Hi all, as you know my senior Iandore Lightfoot was paralyzed in an awful road incident involving my ex-boyfriend. He He will survive. Right now he has a feeding tube because he has lost 40 pounds. I really appreciate this prayer circle you participated in if you have. It shows how kind you guys are.


	8. Drs appt

Ian looked at the day and smiled on his calendar was feeding tube out. He transferred himself and wheeled himself downstairs. Hi honey today’s The big day this thing is coming out Laurel. Yeah mom I know I’m so excited. Ian ate the mashed avocado that Laurel gave him. Try to eat up laurel saidwe can we got to go to your doctors appointment. OK mom. When they got to the ddoctor they weighed him. They brought them in the room told them to wait 15 minutes. Barley was thereHello. The nurse came in. So Ian is still 20 pounds underweight so we need to keep it in for another 2 1/2 weeks. Laurel sighed OK. So I will make an appointment already. For 2 1/2 weeks that would make it February 16 does that work the nurse asked. Yes that works thank you. Ian was crushed. He was really confident he would get out today.When they got in the car Ian broke down. Awww Ian it’s OK. It’ll go fast I promise Barley said. I have This dang thing in my nose For our Christmas celebration I don’t have it in for Valentine’s Day Ian sobbed. I promise it’s gonna go fast Ian Barley said. OK bar whatever you say.In the evening Laurel was off to a business trip for a few days and barley was watching Ian. Barley was talking to his girlfriend Sarah when he saw Ian pulling out his feeding tube at the corner of his eye. HEY Barley snapped. KEEP IT IN IAN! He yelled. Ian started crying into Barley’s shoulder. Hey hey its ok I wanted you to get it out today too. It’s OK to be sad and angry. But I’ll tell you what you can’t do you cannot pull your feeding tube out. If you do, you cannot get food and then you’ll have to keep it an even longer OK E. Barley consoled. You can do it barley says he pulled his little brother into a hug. This is hard for all of us Jan. But I know all of us will make it through together and I’m always here to help. So when you need help just ask me Ok? or you need to talk. Barley explained. Ian nodded and said OK. Barely smiled And wiped Ian’s tearsAt dinner time Barley made Ian mac cheese. He also had pudding as a dessert. So Ian I was thinking I’ll make a deal with you Barley said. What is it bar Ian asked. If you can keep your feeding tube in for 2 1/2 weeks I’ll take you out to dinner wherever you want. And I’ll get to your favorite candy bar and your favorite milkshake and will have a day together celebrating it Barley explained . Ian gave a huge smile yeah I like that deal. You would do that for me He asked. Of course Ian I love you so much Barley replied. Barley thank you Ian said. You’re welcome Ian but you have to keep your feeding tube and you cannot pull it out Barley responded . Right deal Ian said.


	9. A later Christmas 🎄

The day Ian came home it was later about 7:30 he came home. Well you’ll always have me inside. To his big brother.Barley walked over to Ian so he could talk to him. So how are you coping with having a feeding tube. It's annoying Ian said. What bothers you about it Barley asked. Oh just it dangling from my nose and it's irritating when it has to be changed Ian replied.Would you like to do Christmas Eve now Barley asked. Can we wait until tomorrow to do Christmas and Christmas Eve. I’m really tired. Ian replied. Of course Ian I will always wait for you Barley said. Thank you Barley you’re a really good brother and patient Ian said. Will you come first to me Barley replied. You matter most to me right now.The next day Jan woke up ready for Christmas Eve celebration. He was sleeping on the couch which had a pull out bed because they were working on his elevator. And could not get upstairs. Laurel came downstairs later to see her son watching TV. She came over and gently put her hand over on the side that he had his feeding tube. Good morning honey how are you feeling today she asked.I’m OK I guess less tired. I’m ready to do a Christmas Eve celebration Ian replied. OK can we do it later tonight though like we usually do. Laurel said. Of course mom Ian replied. I also got off phone with the doctor. She says you can have mac cheese now. laurel stated But She wants to trying your best to swallow it she does not want you chewing much. So you need to take by slow bites OK. OK mom can we have that for dinner tonight Ian asked. of course sweetie pie I’m sure your brother won’t mind having that for dinner I know it’s not there thing we usually have for Christmas dinner but that’s OK Laurel said. Wow now I think about it we never got a Christmas with your Nitwit boyfriend with you I’m sorry mom. I see so many people with their grandparents. Husbands I’m sorry you barely got any before I was born. Oh honey don’t apologize about that who’s in your fault Laurel said. I know Mom. Can I take a bath please. Remember honey you have to take a shower she said. Oh yeah I can’t take baths anymore because I can’t get in the bathtub. But can I take a shower now though Ian asked. Of course honey Laurel anwser.They have their Christmas celebration. They loved it it was definitely one to remember even though it was later in January.


	10. Comforting ian

It’s unfair that these boys did this to me Ian told Barley. The boys were on the way to the hospital to make sure Ian‘s wrist wasn’t broken. The bullies just pushed Ian out of his wheelchair causing him to fall down the steps and slam his wrist into the railing. Barley can I tell you something else Ian asked softly.Yes of course E. I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I have a small small breakfast the boys stole my lunch. Here let me call mom maybe she can deliver some dinner to you while we’re in the hospital Barley . Can you please call Mom Ian asked. I will Ian don’t worry Barley saidBarley checked Ian in and got a room fast. As soon as Laurel got there she asked which room in Barley were in there the nurse told her room 247. Laurel brought down the 12 piece grilled Griffin nuggets large french fries in large cola from griff -fil -a to her son. Here you go honey. Thank you Mom ian Said. How are you honey. I’m hurting mom Ian said biting a piece of griffin. I’m so sorry honey there’s some ketchup packets for you. OK mom thank you he replied. And there’s some barbecue sauce ,honey mustard, ranch all your favorites honey. Well thanks, Mom so much. I need to you needed to eat honey she replied . He nodded yes I did he saidIan was told he just sprained his wrist. All three elves were relieved.Laurel had to go off to a business trip so barely took him home. When they got home barley wheeled Ian over To the couch and helped him on the couch. There you go E can I get you anything. May I please have some ice cream and some cream soda and can you please put it in a cup? Ian asked. Of course Ian. Barley was relieved to put Ian’s cream soda in a cup. Because of what happened a few months ago with Ian dropping the glass on his foot causing it to shatter. But every time barley picked up a cream soda for Ian. Chills came back. That entire horrific incident replayed in barleys head. Barely hearing glass shatter and then Ian proceeding to cry and have a bad anxiety attack. Ian getting stitches. Barley just shook it off and open the cream soda and put it in a cup for Ian and grabbed his ice cream. Here you go Ian.Barley said.About five hours later it was time for bed. Ian you better go to bed soon Barley said. Yeah you’re right barley Ian replied . Would you like me to tuck you in Barley asked. Yes please bar Ian answered. Ian changed in his PJs and barley tucked Ian in. Are you ready for tomorrow Ian Barley asked. Yes I am Ian responded. It’s good those boys are in jail that’s where they belong. That’s right Ian Barley replied. And I don’t mean to scare you but if the parents did bail him out and they were like Gorgamons parents. Don’t be afraid to call me and I’ll pick you up OK. OK Barley I will Ian said.Ian‘s last day went well. He was ready to take on the summerA/N I’m sorry About Griff-Fil-A. I know it’s cheesy and cringy. But, I couldn’t think of anything else.


End file.
